vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight (Dragon Quest)
Eight= |-|High Tension= |-|Dragovian Equipment= Summary The Hero of Dragon Quest VIII is a 20 year-old low-ranking royal guardsman at Castle Trodain, before becoming a refugee of the kingdom in the prologue of Dragon Quest VIII. He was one of the small band who survived Dhoulmagus' deadly attack, along with King Trode, Medea and his pet mouse, Munchie. The Hero is a versatile character, as equally proficient in armed combat as he is in using healing spells and support magic. His preferred weapons are swords, spears and boomerangs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Unknown | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Eight, Hachi, Hero, 'Guv (By Yangus) Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Captain of the Guard, Legendary Hero, Human-Dragovian Half-Breed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of the Sword, Spear, Boomerang, and Fistcuffs, Magic, Healing, Can cast a spell which might revive an ally, Teleportation, Transformation, Summoning, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, Earth Magic, Light Magic, Resistance to most curses Attack Potency: At least Street level | Unknown | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Stated by the Lord of the Dragovians to have the power to defeat Rhapthorne. Defeated Estark) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Kept up with Estark) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Unknown | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: At least Street level | Unknown | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Took hits from the Lord of the Dragovians, Rhapthorne, and Estark) Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Starts with a Soldier's Sword, Plain Clothes, and Bandanna. His ultimate equipment is the Dragovian King Sword, Metal King Spear, Metal Wing Boomerang, Dragovian Helmet, Dragovian Armor, Dragovian Shield, Argon Ring. Intelligence: Skilled at several weapons and magic. Weaknesses: Weak to Dragovian Seal, Would lose lots of stamina if he were to transform into his Dragon Form, must use the right weapon for some abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Normal spells and abilities' **'Heal:' Restores a small chunk of his health. ***'Midheal:' Restores a sizable chunk of his health. ***'Fullheal:' Restores all of his health. **'Squelch:' Removes poisons from his body. **'Kasizzle:' Immolates a group of enemies with a wave of ferocious hellfire. **'Zing' Casts a resurrecting spell with a 50/50 chance of actually reviving someone. **'Zoom:' The Hero warps himself to a location he's visited before, but doing so indoors while cause him to hit his head on the ceiling. **'Dragon Soul:' Summons a powerful surge of energy in the shape of a dragon which does gigantic damage to Dragons. **'Gigaslash:' The penultimate sword technique, in which the Hero charges his blade with light energy, greatly extending its range before unleashing a massive swipe that strikes all foes in range. ***'Gigagash:' The ultimate sword technique, the Hero charges up energy to form two light energy blades to slash all enemies in range. **'Sword Abilities' **'Dragon Slash:' A special sword swing that does heavy damage to dragons. **'Flame Slash:' Imbues a melee strike with the power of flames, altering the damage dealt by the targets tolerance of the element. **'Metal Slash:' A sword swing that deals additional damage to foes as tough as Metal Slimes. **'Miracle Slash:' A special sword technique that heals the Hero based on how much damage he deals with it. **'Gigaslash:' The penultimate sword technique, in which the Hero charges his blade with light energy, greatly extending its range before unleashing a massive swipe that strikes all foes in range. ***'Gigagash:' The ultimate sword technique, the Hero charges up energy to form two light energy blades to slash all enemies in range. *'Boomerang Abilities' **'Crosscutter Throw:' Hits the first enemy again after going through all the others. **'Power Throw:' Throws his boomerang so that the damage output is reduced slightly, but damages all targets equally. ***'Super Throw:' An upgraded version. **'Firebird Throw:' Transforms the boomerang into a firebird that incinerates enemies. **'Starburst Throw:' Rains arrows of light on to the enemy. **'Gigathrow:' Pulverises a single enemy with the force of a thunderbolt. *'Spear Abilities' **'Mercurial Thrust:' A lightning-fast thrust. **'Thunder Thrust:' Attempts to launch an all-or-nothing critical strike. ***'Lightning Thrust:' More powerful version of Thunder Thrust. **'Lightning Storm:' Strikes down all enemies with mighty thunderbolts. *'Fistcuff Abilities' **'Defending Champion:' A defensive ability that greatly reduces the damage inflicted by physical attacks. **'Stones Throw:' Hurls rocks at a single group of enemies. **'Knuckle Sandwich:' A powerfully focused and damage bare-fisted strike. **'Thin Air:' Strikes all enemies with a chi shockwave. **'Multifists:' The hero throws four strikes at random targets for 50% damage per hit. Somewhat unwieldy for group encounters, the skill is marvelous against single targets. *'Boulder Toss:' Showers all enemies with enormous boulders. Key: Beginning of Game | Midgame | End of Game/Postgame Gallery DragonQuestVIIIRender.png|Eight as he appears in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragon Quest Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Captains Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Silent Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters